


The Beach House

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Sex, Trans Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Sokka and Zuko get some much needed alone time at Ember Island.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 78





	The Beach House

The air outside was humid, the heat clinging to their skin as Sokka flipped them over. The sounds of waves crashing against the rocks luring them deeper into a sense of privacy here. Here, in the slow season on Ember Island. When the academy’s were in full session and the locals closed early. Where only the sound of a toucan puffin the only disturbance in the night. 

“Sokka.” Zuko whispered out beneath the younger man. A sound so quiet as if it would break the tranquil environment around them. A shuddered breath escaped him as Sokka thrusted deeper into him. 

“Yea babe?” He replied, his hands cupping the fire lords face in his hands. He stilled his hips, watching as Zuko withered beneath him. 

“Don’t stop.” He begged. His nails scraping down Sokka’s back, his hips arching, searching desperately for any kind of friction. Sokka loved this. Loved watching his boyfriend, the fire lord, whither and beg beneath him. “I’m close, please Sokka.” He continued, and who was Sokka to deny what Zuko wanted? 

And Sokka thrusted once more, spreading Zuko’s thighs further apart as he angled deeper into Zuko’s tight heat. Zuko moaned louder, his head thrown back as flames tickled out. Sokka loved this part. Loved watching as embers escaped Zuko’s mouth. 

Sokka leaned down, his lips gliding against Zuko’s good ear. “Come for me.” He commanded and Zuko was powerless to stop his orgasam. His pussy clenching tight against Sokka’s cock as waves of pleasure washed over him. 

Sokka fucking him through it before he spoke, “I’m almost.” He started, trying to control how much he wanted to continue fucking the older man, “Where.” He spoke, his breath catching in his throat. “Where?” He couldn’t find within himself to finish his sentence, less he finish himself. 

Thankfully Zuko knew everything about Sokka and replied, “Inside. Please. Agni.” He moaned out and that’s all Sokka needed to hear before he started wildly fucking him once more. And it didn’t take long for Sokka to empty himself into the Zuko. 

Their breathing heavy as Sokka grew soft inside of Zuko, slowly pulling himself out and watching as cum leaned between his thighs. He collapsed on the bed next to Zuko, the two men entangling themselfs together as they made themselves comfortable. Zuko’s head pillowed on Sokka’s chest. He didn’t mind resting against Sokka, he liked to listen to the sound of his heart beating. It was his constant, his rock in his life. Sokka’s heartbeat sending a gentle reminder that he was real. This was a tangible moment in time. And hopefully will be forever. 

“You okay?” Sokka asked after a few moments of silence. Zuko smiled, lifting his face to look at his wonderful boyfriend. 

“Never better.” Zuko replied, leaning up to kiss Sokka once more before the two drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed! 
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr @forfuckssakejim


End file.
